wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział I
Zima z roku 1682 na 1683 była tak mroźna, że nawet bardzo starzy ludzie nie pamiętali podobnej. Jesienią padały długie deszcze, a w połowie listopada przyszedł pierwszy mróz, który spętał wody i powlókł drzewa jakby szklanną skorupą. W borach złódź osiadła na sosnach i poczęła łamać gałęzie. W pierwszych dniach grudnia ptactwo po ponownych mrozach jęło się zlatywać do wsi i miasteczek, a nawet leśny zwierz wychylał się z gęstwiny i zbliżał do mieszkań ludzkich. Jednakże koło św. Damazego niebo zaciągnęło się chmurami, a następnie śnieg walił przez dziesięć dni nieustannie. Pokrył krainę na parę łokci grubo, pozasypywał drogi leśne i opłotki, a nawet okna w chałupach. Ludzie rozgarniali łopatami zaspy, aby z domu dostać się do stajen i obór, a gdy wreszcie śnieg ustał, chwycił znów trzaskający mróz, od którego drzewa strzelały w lesie jak rusznice. Wówczas to chłopi, skoro im wypadło jechać do puszczy po drzewo, jeździli dla bezpieczeństwa nie inaczej jak gromadnie, a i to bacząc, by noc ich nie zaskoczyła z dala ode wsi. Po zachodzie słońca żaden nie śmiał wyjść na własne podwórze bez wideł lub siekiery, a psy poszczekiwały do rana krótkim i przerażonym szczekaniem, jak zwykle na wilki. Jednakże w taką to noc i mróz okrutny sunął puszczańskim gościńcem wielki brożek na saniach, zaprzężony w cztery konie i otoczony ludźmi. Przed końmi jechał na krępej szkapie czeladnik z kafarkiem, to jest z żelaznym koszykiem osadzonym na długiej tyczce, w którym płonęło smolne łuczywo — nie dla rozświecenia drogi, bo widno było od księżyca, ale dla straszenia wilków. Na koźle siedział woźnica, na siodłowym koniu foryś, a po bokach karocy cłapało na podjezdkach dwóch pachołków zbrojnych w garłacze i kiścienie. Cały ten orszak posuwał się bardzo wolno z powodu mało przetartej drogi i zasp śnieżnych, które gdzieniegdzie, zwłaszcza na zakrętach, wznosiły się na kształt wałów w poprzek drogi. Powolność ta niecierpliwiła, a zarazem niepokoiła Gedeona Pągowskiego, który dufając w liczbę i dobre uzbrojenie czeladzi, postanowił był puścić się w drogę, chociaż w Radomiu ostrzegano go o niebezpieczeństwie, a to tym bardziej, że do Bełczączki trzeba było jechać przez Puszczę Kozienicką. Ogromne te bory rozpoczynały się w owych czasach znacznie jeszcze przed Jedlnią, a szły daleko aż za Kozienice, do Wisły, w stronę leżącej na tamtym brzegu Stężycy, a na północ aż do Ryczywoła. Zdawało się panu Gedeonowi, że wyjechawszy przed południem z Radomia, stanie jak nic na zachód słońca w domu. Tymczasem w kilku miejscach trzeba było rozkopywać drogę w opłotkach, na czym schodziło po kilka godzin, tak że Jedlnię przejechali już o zorzy wieczornej. Tam ostrzegano ich jeszcze raz, że lepiej zostać na nocleg, ale że u kowala znalazło się łuczywo, którym można było sobie świecić w drodze, kazał pan Pągowski ruszać dalej. I oto noc zaskoczyła ich w puszczy. Trudno było jechać prędzej z przyczyny zasp coraz większych, więc pan Gedeon niepokoił się coraz bardziej, a wreszcie począł kląć, ale po łacinie, aby nie przestraszyć swej krewnej, pani Winnickiej, i swej przybranej córki, panny Sienińskiej, które jechały z nim razem. Panna Sienińska była młoda, niefrasobliwa, więc nie bardzo się bała. Owszem, odsunąwszy skórzaną firankę w oknie karocy i rozkazawszy jadącemu w pobok pachołkowi, by nie przesłaniał widoku, wesoło patrzyła na zaspy i na pnie sosen pokrytych długimi rzutami śniegu, po których pełgały czerwone blaski łuczywa czyniąc wraz z zielonym światłem księżyca miłą dla oczu igraszkę. Wyciągnąwszy następnie usta na kształt dzióbka, poczęła chuchać i bawiło ją to, że oddech jej był widzialny i od ognia różowy. Lecz bojaźliwa i wiekowa pani Winnicka poczęła biadać: — Dlaczego było wyjeżdżać z Radomia albo przynajmniej nie zanocować w Jedlni, gdzie ostrzegano ich o niebezpieczeństwie? Wszystko przez czyjś upór. Do Bełczączki jeszcze kawał drogi i samym borem, więc wilcy zastąpią im niezawodnie, chybaby archanioł Rafał, patron podróżnych, zmiłował się nad zbłąkanymi, czego na nieszczęście nie są wcale godni. Słysząc to pan Pągowski zniecierpliwił się do ostatka. Tego tylko brakło, by o zbłąkaniu gadać. Gościniec przecie jak strzelił, a co do wilków, zastąpią albo i nie zastąpią. Pachołków jest kilku dobrych, a przy tym wilk nierad zastępuje żołnierzowi — i nie tylko dlatego, że się go boi więcej od pospolitego człeka, ale i z jakowegoś afektu, i jako bestia mająca bystry dowcip. Rozumie wilk dobrze, że ni mieszczanin, ni chłop nic mu darmo nie da i tylko żołnierz nieraz godnie go pożywi, albowiem wojnę nie na próżno ludzie wilczym żniwem nazywają. Jednakże pan Pągowski mówiąc tak, a zarazem schlebiając po trochu wilkom, niezupełnie był ich afektów pewny; zamyślił się więc, czyby nie kazać jednemu z czeladników zleźć z konia i usiąść koło panienki. W takim razie on sam broniłby jednych drzwiczek karocy, a pachoł drugich, nie mówiąc o tym, że pozostawiony koń pomknąłby prawdopodobnie w tył lub naprzód i mógłby pociągnąć za sobą wilki. Ale zdawało się panu Gedeonowi, że na to jeszcze czas. Tymczasem położył na przednim siedzieniu, koło panny Sienińskiej, parę krócic i nóż, które chciał mieć na podorędziu, albowiem nie mając lewej ręki, mógł się posługiwać tylko prawą. Przejechali wszelako spokojnie kilka stajań. Gościniec począł się rozszerzać. Pągowski, który znał tę drogę doskonale, odetchnął jakby z poczuciem ulgi i rzekł: — Niedaleko Malikowa polana. Spodziewał się bowiem, że na otwartym miejscu bądź co bądź bezpieczniej jest niż w borze. Ale właśnie w tej chwili pachołek jadący na przedzie z kafarkiem zawrócił nagle konia, poskoczył ku karocy i począł mówić coś szybko do woźnicy i do czeladników, którzy odpowiadali mu urywanymi słowy, jak się mówi w chwilach, w których nie ma czasu do stracenia. — Co tam? — zapytał pan Pągowski. — Cości słychać, panie, od polany. — Wilki? — Jakowyś hałas. Bóg wie co! Pan Pągowski już miał dać rozkaz, aby czeladnik jadący z kafarkiem skoczył naprzód i zobaczył, co się dzieje, ale pomyślał, że w takich razach lepiej nie zostawać bez ognia i trzymać się kupy, a dalej, że na widnej polanie obrona łatwiejsza niż wśród boru, więc kazał jechać dalej. Po chwili jednak pachołek znów pojawił się przy oknie karocy. — Dziki, panie — rzekł. — Dziki? — Słychać okrutne rechtanie na prawo od drogi. — To chwała Bogu! — Ale może je wilcy napadli. — To też chwała Bogu. Przejedziem mimo bez zaczepki. Ruszać! Jakoż przypuszczenie czeladnika okazało się słuszne. Wyjechawszy na polanę ujrzeli na jakie dwa lub trzy strzelania z łuku przed sobą, na prawo od drogi, zbitą kupę dzików, którą otaczał ruchliwy wieniec wilków. Straszliwe rechtanie, w którym nie było trwogi, ale wściekłość, rozlegało się coraz potężniej. Gdy karoca posunęła się ku środkowi polany, pachołkowie, poglądając z koni, dostrzegli, że wilki nie śmiały jeszcze rzucić się na stado, naciskały je tylko coraz mocniej. Dziki ustawiły się w okrągłą kupę, jarczaki w środku, tęgie sztuki na obwodzie, tworząc jakby ruchomą fortecę, groźną, połyskującą białymi kłami, nieprzełamaną i nieustraszoną. Toteż między wieńcem wilków a ową ścianą kłów i ryjów widać było białe, śnieżne kolisko, oświecone, jak i cała polana, jasnym światłem księżyca. Niektóre tylko wilki doskakiwały do stada, ale wnet cofały się, jakby przerażone kłapaniem szabel i jeszcze groźniejszymi wybuchami rechtania. Gdyby wilki były się już związały ze stadem, walka pochłonęłaby je całkowicie i karoca mogła przejechać wówczas nie zaczepiona; skoro jednak się to nie stało, była obawa, że porzucą niebezpieczny atak, aby popróbować innego. Jakoż po chwili niektóre poczęły odrywać się od gromady i biec ku karocy. Za nimi poszły inne. Ale widok zbrojnych ludzi stropił je. Jedne poczęły się zbierać za orszakiem, inne osadzały się na kilkanaście kroków lub też obiegały naokoło w szalonym pędzie, jakby chcąc się przez to podniecić. Pachołkowie chcieli strzelać, lecz pan Pągowski zabronił w obawie, aby strzały nie ściągnęły całej gromady. Tymczasem konie, lubo zwyczajne wilków, poczęły wspierać się bokami i wykręcać w bok głowy z głośnym chrapaniem, a po chwili zaszedł gorszy wypadek, który stokrotnie powiększył niebezpieczeństwo. Oto młody podjezdek, na którym siedział pachołek z kafarkiem, wspiął się nagle raz i drugi, a potem rzucił w bok. Czeladnik rozumiejąc, że gdyby spadł, zostanie natychmiast rozszarpany, chwycił się łęku, ale jednocześnie upuścił tyczkę z kafarkiem, który pogrążył się głęboko w śnieg. Łuczywo zaiskrzyło się, po czym zgasło, i tylko światło księżyca zalewało teraz polanę. Woźnica, rodem Rusin spod pomorzańskiego zamku, począł się modlić, pachołcy-Mazurowie — kląć. Ośmielone ciemnością wilki nacierały zuchwałej, a od strony walki z dzikami nadbiegały inne. Niektóre przypadały dość blisko, kłapiąc zębami, ze zjeżoną szczeciną na karkach. Ślepia ich połyskiwały krwawo i zielono. Nastała chwila po prostu straszna. — Strzelać, panie? — zapytał jeden z pachołków. — Krzykiem straszyć — odrzekł pan Pągowski. Rozległo się wnet przeraźliwe: "a hu! a hu!" Koniom przybyło serca, a wilki, na których głos ludzki robi wrażenie, cofnęły się o kilkanaście kroków. Ale stała się rzecz jeszcze dziwniejsza. Oto nagle echa leśne powtórzyły za karocą krzyk czeladzi, lecz z większą mocą, potężniej; rozległy się przy tym jakby wybuchy dzikiego śmiechu, a w chwilę później gromada konnych zaczerniała po obu stronach brożka i skoczyła całym pędem koni ku stadu dzików i otaczającym je wilkom. W mgnieniu oka i jedne, i drugie nie dotrzymawszy pola rozproszyły się po polanie, jakby je wicher rozegnał. Rozległy się strzały, krzyki i znów owe dziwne wybuchy śmiechu. Pachołkowie pana Pągowskiego skoczyli także za jeźdźcami, tak że przy karocy został tylko woźnica i pachołek siedzący na lejcowym koniu. W karocy zapanowało tak wielkie zdumienie, że przez pewien czas nikt nie śmiał ust otworzyć. — A słowo stało się ciałem! — zawołała wreszcie pani Winnicka. — Z nieba to chyba pomoc. — Niech się święci, skądkol wiek jest — odrzekł pan Pągowski. — Źle już było z nami. Panna Sienińska zaś, chcąc także wtrącić słówko, dodała: — Bóg zesłał tych młodych rycerzy! Z czego panna Sienińska mogła pomiarkować, że to byli rycerze, a do tego jeszcze młodzi — trudno było odgadnąć, gdyż jeźdźcy przesunęli się jak wicher koło sani; ale nikt jej o to nie zapytał, bo oboje starsi zbyt byli przejęci tym, co zaszło. Tymczasem na polanie brzmiały jeszcze przez kilka pacierzy odgłosy pościgu, a niezbyt daleko od karety jeden wilk, mający widocznie złamany grzbiet od uderzenia kiścienia, siedział na zadzie i wył z bólu tak strasznym głosem, że aż mrowie przechodziło po skórze. Foryś zeskoczył na ziemię i poszedł go dobić, bo konie poczęły się rzucać tak, że aż dyszel chrupnął. Ale po pewnym czasie oddział jezdnych zaczerniał znów na śnieżnej równinie. Szli kupą bezładną we mgle, bo choć noc była jasna i przejrzysta, zmachane konie dymiły na mrozie jak kominy. Jeźdźcy zbliżali się ze śmiechem i śpiewaniem, a gdy byli już blisko, jeden z nich poskoczył ku brożkowi i zapytał dźwięcznym, wesołym głosem: — Kto jedzie? — Pągowski z Bełczączki. Komu ratunek zawdzięczam? — Cyprianowicz z Jedlinki! — Bukojemscy! — Dzięki waszmościom! W porę was Bóg zesłał. Dzięki! — Dzięki! — powtórzył młody niewieści głos. — Chwalić Boga, że w porę! — odrzekł Cyprianowi cz uchylając futrzanej czapki. — Skądżeście się waszmościowie o nas dowiedzieli? — Nie mówił nam nikt, jeno wilki że zbiły się w kupy, wyjechaliśmy ludzi ratować, między którymi że tak znamienita persona się znalazła, tym większa nasza radość i przed Bogiem zasługa — rzekł grzecznie Cyprianowicz. A jeden z panów Bukojemskich dodał: — Nie licząc skór. — Prawdziwie kawalerska to robota — odpowiedział pan Gedeon — i piękny uczynek, za który, daj Bóg, jak najprędzej się wywdzięczyć. Myślę też, że i wilkom odeszła ochota na ludzkie mięso i że bezpiecznie dojedziemy do domu. — Nie całkiem to pewne. Zwabią się znów wilcy niebawem i mogliby powtórnie zastąpić. — To i nie ma rady. Nie damy się! — Jest rada, a mianowicie ta, abyśmy waszmości do samego domu odprowadzili. Zdarzy się też może uratować jeszcze kogo na gościńcu. — Nie śmiałem o to prosić, ale skoro łaska waszmości ów, to niechże już tak będzie, bo i moje niewiasty będą się mniej bały. — Ja się i tak nie boję, alem z całej duszy wdzięczna! — ozwała się panna Sienińska. Pan Pągowski dał rozkaz i ruszono. Ale ledwie przejechali kilkanaście kroków, nadłamany dyszel pękł do reszty i karoca stanęła. Nastała nowa mitręga. Pachołkowie mieli wprawdzie powrozy i poczęli zaraz naprawiać połamane części, ale nie wiadomo było, czy taka dorywcza robota nie popsuje się znowu po ujechaniu kilku stai. Więc młody Cyprianowicz zastanowił się nieco, po czym uchyliwszy znów kołpaka, rzekł: — Do Jedlinki przez pół bliżej niż do Bełczączki. Uczyńże wasza mość naszemu domowi tę łaskę i zajedź na nocleg do nas. Nie wiem, co by nas w głębi boru spotkać mogło — i czy nie okazałoby się, że jeszcze nas za mało przeciw tym wszystkim bestiom, które się z całej puszczy na gościniec pewnikiem zbiegną. Karocę jakoś zaciągniem, a im bliżej, tym łatwiej. Po prawdzie, zaszczyt będzie nad zasługę, ale to prawie dura necessitas, więc zbytnio w pychę nie urośniem. Pan Pągowski nie odpowiedział od razu na te słowa, albowiem poczuł w nich wymówkę. Przypomniał sobie, że gdy stary Cyprianowicz przyjechał przed dwoma laty pokłonić mu się w Bełczączce, przyjął go wprawdzie grzecznie, ale z pewną dumą — i wzajem w odwiedziny do niego wcale nie pojechał, a to z tego powodu, że to był homo novus — z rodu uszlachconego dopiero w drugim pokoleniu — i z pochodzenia Ormianin, którego dziad jeszcze kupczył bławatami w Kamieńcu. Syn tego bławatnika Jakub służył już pod wielkim Chodkiewiczem w artylerii i pod Chocimiem tak znaczne oddał usługi, że za protekcją Stanisława Lubomirskiego otrzymał szlachectwo i królewszczyznę Jedlinkę w dożywocie. Dożywocie owo zmieniono następnie w zastaw jego następcy, Serafinowi, za pożyczkę udzieloną po inkursji szwedzkiej skarbowi Rzeczypospolitej. Młodzian, który przybył z tak skuteczną pomocą podróżnym, był właśnie synem Serafina. Poczuł więc pan Pągowski wymówkę tym łatwiej, że słowa "zbytnio w pychę nie urośniem" wypowiedział młody Cyprianowicz nieco hardo i z umyślnym naciskiem. Ale właśnie ta kawalerska fantazja podobała się staremu szlachcicowi, a że przy tym trudno było odmówić swemu zbawcy i że do Bełczączki droga była istotnie długa i niebezpieczna, więc nie wahając się już dłużej, rzekł: — Bez waścinej pomocy wilcy by się teraz może o nasze kości gryźli — niechże choć dobrą wolą odpłacę... Jedźmy! Cyprianowicz kazał wiązać karocę. Dyszel złamany był, jakby kto toporem obciął, więc poprzywiązywano powrozy jednym końcem do płozów, drugim do kulbak — i ruszono raźno w dużej a wesołej kupie, przy okrzykach jeźdźców i śpiewach panów Bukojemskich. Do Jedlinki, która była więcej osadą leśną niż wsią, nie było zbyt daleko. Wkrótce więc otworzyła się przed podróżnymi obszerna, kilkadziesiąt stajań licząca polana, a raczej przestronne, zamknięte z czterech stron borem pole, a na nim kilkanaście domostw, których dachy, pokryte śniegiem, błyszczały i iskrzyły się w świetle księżyca. Nieco dalej, za chłopskimi chatami, widać było zabudowania folwarczne, kręgiem wokół dziedzińca stojące, a w głębi dwór, bardzo niekształtny, bo przerobiony przez Cyprianowiczów z dworku, w którym niegdyś mieszkali leśnicy królewscy, ale obszerny, jak na tak małą osadę. Z okien jego biło jasne światło różowiejąc śniegi przed przyzbą, krzewy rosnące przed domem i żurawie studzienne sterczące po prawej stronie obejścia. Widać stary Cyprianowicz oczekiwał syna, a może i gości z gościńca, którzy wraz z nim przybyć mogli, zaledwie bowiem karoca dotarła do bramy, na ganek wybiegło kilku pachołków z pochodniami, a za służbą i sam gospodarz w kunim tołubie i łasiczym kołpaku, który zdjął zaraz na widok karocy. — Jakichże to miłych gości Bóg nam zesłał na nasze leśne pustkowie? — zapytał zstępując ze schodów ganku. Młody Cyprianowicz, ucałowawszy rękę ojca, oznajmił, kogo przywiózł, a pan Pągowski, wysiadłszy z karocy, rzekł: — Dawno chciałem to uczynić, do czego mnie ciężki termin dziś przymusił, więc tym bardziej błogosławię tej niewoli, która tak exquisite się z wolą moją zgodziła. — Różne wydarzają się ludziom przygody, ale dla mnie szczęśliwa to przygoda, za czym z radością proszę do komnat. To powiedziawszy pan Serafin skłonił się znów — i podał ramię pani Winnickiej, za którą reszta gromady weszła do domu. Zaraz na wstępie ogarnęło gości to uczucie zadowolenia, jakie ogarnia zawsze podróżnych, którzy z ciemności i mrozu wchodzą do ciepłych i widnych komnat. Jakoż i w sieni, i w innych pokojach buzował się w przestronnych kaflowych kominach ogień, a prócz tego służba poczęła zapalać tu i owdzie jarzące świece. Pan Pągowski rozglądał się naokół z pewnym zdziwieniem, albowiem zwykłym dworom szlacheckim daleko było do dostatku, który bił w oczy w domu Cyprianowiczów. Przy blasku ognia i świec widać było we wszystkich pokojach sprzęty, jakich nie znalazłbyś nawet i w niejednym zameczku: skrzynie i krzesła włoskie z rzeźbionego drzewa, tu i owdzie zegar i szkło weneckie, świeczniki odlane z zacnego mosiądzu, broń wschodnią sadzoną turkusami, a porozwieszaną na dzianych srebrnymi nićmi makatkach. Na podłogach miękkie krymskie kilimy, a na dwóch dłużnych ścianach dwa arrasy, które by u każdego magnata mogły stanowić ozdobę komnaty. — Z kupiectwa im to przyszło — pomyślał z pewnym gniewem pan Pągowski — a teraz mogą się nad szlachtę wynosić i puszyć bogactwy zdobytymi nie orężem. Lecz uprzejmość i szczera gościnność Cyprianowiczów rozbroiły starego szlachcica, a gdy w chwilę potem usłyszał brzęk naczyń w przyległej stołowni, udobruchał się zupełnie. Aby rozgrzać przybyłych z mrozu gości, podano tymczasem gorące wino z korzeniem. Rozpoczęła się rozmowa o minionym niebezpieczeństwie. Pan Pągowski chwalił bardzo młodego Cyprianowicza, że zamiast w ciepłej izbie siedzieć, ratował ludzi na gościńcach, nie bacząc na okrutne mrozy, na trud i niebezpieczeństwo. — Zaprawdę — mówił — tak dawniej czynili owi sławni rycerze, którzy jeżdżąc po świecie, bronili ludzi od smoków, od jędzonów i różnych innych bestii. — A jeśli zaś udało się któremu wybawić jaką cudną królewnę — odrzekł młody Cyprianowicz — to taki był szczęśliwy, jako my jesteśmy w tej chwili. — Prawda! Żaden cudniejszej nie wybawił! Jak mi Bóg miły! Sprawiedliwie mówi! — zawołali z zapałem czterej bracia Bukojemscy. A panna Sienińska uśmiechnęła się mile, tak że na policzkach utworzyły się jej dwa wdzięczne dołeczki — i spuściła oczy. Lecz panu Pągowskiemu komplement wydał się trochę za poufały, albowiem panna Sienińska, lubo sierota bez majątku, pochodziła jednak z magnackiego rodu, więc odwrócił rozmowę i zapytał: — I dawno tak waćpanowie jeździcie po gościńcach? — Od czasu wielkich śniegów, a będziem jeździli, póki mrozy nie popuszczą — odpowiedział młody Stanisław Cyprianowicz. — I siłażeście wilków już nabili? — Starczy dla wszystkich na wilczury. Tu panowie Bukojemscy poczęli się śmiać tak rozgłośnie, jakby cztery konie rżały, a gdy się nieco uspokoili, najstarszy, Jan, rzekł: — Będzie król jegomość rad ze swoich leśników. — Prawda — odpowiedział pan Pągowski. — A słyszałem, że waćpanowie jesteście nadleśnymi w tutejszej królewskiej puszczy. Ale przecie Bukojemscy pochodzą z Ukrainy? — My z tych samych. — Proszę... proszę.... dobry ród, Jeło-Bukojemscy... Są tam koligacje nawet z wielkimi domami... — I z świętym Piotrem! — zawołał Łukasz Bukojemski. — Hę? — spytał pan Pągowski. I począł spoglądać surowo a podejrzliwie na braci, jakby chcąc zbadać, czy nie pozwalają sobie z niego drwić. Lecz oni mieli oblicza pogodne i z głębokim przekonaniem kiwali głowami, przyświadczając w ten sposób słowom brata. Więc zdumiał się wielce pan Pągowski i powtórzył: — Krewni świętego Piotra? A to quo modo? — Przez Przegonowskich! — Proszę! A zaś Przegonowscy? — Przez Uświatów! — A Uświatowie znowu tam przez kogoś — odrzekł już z uśmiechem stary szlachcic — i tak dalej, aż do Pana Chrystusowego narodzenia... Tak!... Dobrze i w ziemskim senacie mieć krewnych, a cóż dopiero w niebieskim... Tym pewniejsza promocja... Ale jakimże sposobem zawędrowaliście waćpanowie z Ukrainy aż do naszej Puszczy Kozienickiej, bo jako słyszałem, to już od kilku lat tu jesteście? — Od trzech. Ukrainne majętności rebelia dawno już z ziemią zrównała, a potem i granica się tam zmieniła. Nie chcieliśmy w czambułach poganom służyć, więc naprzód sługiwaliśmy wojskowo, potem chodziliśmy dzierżawami, aż wreszcie krewny nasz, pan Malczyński, nadleśniczymi nas tu uczynił. — Tak — rzekł stary Cyprianowicz. — Aż mi dziwno, żeśmy się tak w tej puszczy obok siebie znaleźli, bo pono wszyscy jesteśmy nietutejsi, jeno nas zmienność ludzkich losów tu przyniosła. Dziedzictwo waszmości pana (tu zwrócił się do Pągowskiego) też, jako mi wiadomo, na Rusi, wedle pomorzańskiego zamku, leży. Drgnął na to pan Pągowski, jakoby go kto w niezaschłą ranę uraził. — Miałem i mam tam majętność — rzekł — ale mi obrzydły tamte strony, bo tam jeno nieszczęścia we mnie jako pioruny biły. — Wola boska — odrzekł Cyprianowicz. — Pewnie, że próżno w grodzie przeciw niej protestować, ale też i żyć ciężko... — Waszmość, jako wiadomo, dłuższy czas wojskowo sługiwałeś. — Pókim ręki nie stracił. Mściłem się krzywd ojczyzny i własnych. A jeśli Pan Jezus odpuści mi jeden grzech za każdą pogańską głowę, to żywię nadzieja, że piekła może nie obaczę. — Pewnie, pewnie! I służba zasługa, i boleść zasługa. Najlepiej smutnych myśli poniechać. — Ja bym rad ich poniechał, jeno one nie chcą mnie poniechać. Ale dość o tym. Ostawszy kaleką, a zarazem i opiekunem tej oto panny, przeniosłem się na starość do spokojniejszego kraju, do którego czambuły nie dochodzą, i siedzę, jako waszmość widzisz, w Bełczączce. — Słusznie, i ja tak samo — rzekł stary Cyprianowicz. — Młodzi, chociaż tam teraz spokojnie, rwią się w nadziei przygód na szlaki, ale przecie okropne i żałobne to strony, w których każdy kogoś opłakuje. Pan Pągowski przyłożył rękę do czoła i trzymał ją tak przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym ozwał się smutnym głosem: — Naprawdę to w tamtych stronach może się ostać tylko chłop albo magnat. Chłop dlatego, że gdy przyjdzie nawała pogańska, to umknie w lasy i potrafi tam żyć jako dziki zwierz przez całe miesiące, a magnat, bo ma warowne zamki i własne chorągwie, które go bronią... A i to jeszcze!... Byli Żółkiewscy i wyginęli, byli Daniłowicze i wyginęli. Z Sobieskich zginął brat miłościwie nam dziś panującego króla Jana... A iluż innych!... Jeden z Wiśni owi eckich wił się na haku w Stambule... Korecki drągami żelaznymi zabit... Zginęli Kalinowscy, a przedtem płacili daninę krwi Herburtowie i Jazłowieccy. Poległo też w różnych czasach kilku Sienińskich, którzy drzewiej całą prawie tamtejszą krainą władali... Co za cmentarz! Do rana bym nie skończył chcąc wszystkich wymienić... A gdyby nie tylko magnatów, ale i szlachtę cytować, toby i miesiąca nie było dosyć. — Prawda! prawda! Ale też i to człeku aż dziwno, jak Pan Bóg to plugastwo tatarskie i tureckie rozmnożył. Bo przecie i ich tylu tam nabito, że gdy chłop wiosną orze, to mu co krok czerepy pogańskie pod sochą zgrzytają... Miły Boże! ilu ich tam wygniótł choćby dzisiejszy nasz Pan... Na dobrą rzekę by krwi tej starczyło, a oni lezą i lezą! Była to prawda. Rzeczpospolita, trawiona nierządem i swawolą, nie mogła zdobyć się na potężne armie, które by zdołały w jednej wielkiej wojnie skończyć raz na zawsze z turecko-tatarską nawałą. Zresztą na taką armię nie mogła zdobyć się cała Europa. Ale natomiast tę Rzeczpospolitą zamieszkiwał lud zuchwały, który bynajmniej nie poddawał dobrowolnie gardła pod nóż wschodnich najeźdźców. Owszem, na owo straszne, zjeżone mogiłami i zbroczone krwią pogranicze, więc: na Podole, na Ukrainę i Ruś Czerwoną, napływały coraz nowe fale polskich osadników, których nie tylko nęciła urodzajna ziemia, ale właśnie żądza ustawicznej wojny, bitew i przygód. "Polacy — pisał stary kronikarz — idą na Ruś dla harców z Tatary."Kromer Płynęli więc chłopi z Mazowsza, płynęła bitna szlachta, której wstyd było "w łożu zwykłą śmiercią umierać", wyrastali wreszcie na tych Czerwonych Ziemiach potężni magnaci, którzy nie poprzestając na odporze w domu, szli nieraz aż hen — do Krymu lub na Wołoszczyznę, szukać tam władzy, zwycięstw, śmierci, zbawienia i chwały. Mówiono nawet, iż nie chcą Polacy jednej wielkiej wojny, aby jej ciągle zażywać. Ale chociaż nie była to prawda, niemniej jednak miła była hardemu plemieniu ciągła zawierucha — i najezdnik krwawo płacił czasem za swą zuchwałość. Ani ziemie dobrudzkie, ani białogrodzkie, ani zwłaszcza bezpłodne komysze krymskie nie mogły wyżywić swych dzikich mieszkańców, więc głód gnał ich na bujne pogranicze, gdzie czekał ich łup obfity, ale równie często śmierć. Łuny pożarów oświecały tam nieznane w dziejach pogromy. Pojedyncze pułki roznosiły w puch i proch na szablach i kopytach dziesięćkroć liczniejsze czambuły. Tylko niezmierna szybkość obrotów ratowała najezdników, w ogóle bowiem każdy czambuł dognany przez regularne wojska Rzeczypospolitej był tym samym zgubiony bez ratunku. Bywały wyprawy, zwłaszcza mniejsze, z których nie wracał do Krymu nikt. Straszne swego czasu były Tatarom i Turkom imiona Pretwica i Chmieleckiego. Z mniejszych rycerzy krwawo zapisali się w ich pamięci: Wołodyjowski, Pełka i starszy Ruszczyc, którzy od kilkunastu lub kilku już lat spoczywali w mogiłach i w sławie. Lecz nawet i z wielkich żaden nie wytoczył tyle krwi z wyznawców Islamu, ile ówczesny król Jan III Sobieski. Pod Podhajcami, Kałuszem, Chocimiem i Lwowem leżały dotychczas nie pogrzebione stosy kości pogańskich, od których rozległe pola bieliły się jak pod śniegiem. Aż wreszcie postrach padł na wszystkie ordy. Odetchnęło wówczas pogranicze, a gdy i nienasycona potęga turecka łatwiejszych poczęła szukać podbojów, odetchnęła i cała skołatana Rzeczpospolita. Zostały tylko bolesne wspomnienia. Daleko od teraźniejszej siedziby Cyprianowiczów, w sąsiedztwie pomorzańskiego zamku, stał na wzgórzu wysoki krzyż z dwiema włóczniami, który wzniósł przed dwudziestu kilku laty pan Pągowski na miejscu spalonego dworu — więc ilekroć pomyślał o tym krzyżu i tych wszystkich drogich sercu głowach, które na tamtym miejscu utracił, skowyczało w nim jeszcze teraz z bólu stare serce. Ale że to był człowiek twardy dla samego siebie i dla innych i że się przed obcymi łez wstydził i taniej litości nie znosił, więc nie chciał dłużej mówić o swoich nieszczęściach — począł wypytywać gospodarza, jak mu się też żyje na leśnej dziedzinie. A ów rzekł: — Ot cisza, cisza! Gdy bór nie szumi i wilcy nie wyją, to ledwie że nie słyszysz, jak śnieg pada. Jest spokój, jest ogień na kominie i dzbaniec grzanego wina wieczorem — starości więcej nie trzeba. — Pewnie. Ale synowi? — Młody ptak prędzej, później z gniazda wyleci. A szumią nam tu jakoś drzewa o wielkiej wojnie z pogany! — Na tę wojnę i siwe sokoły wylecą. Poleciałbym z innymi i ja, gdyby nie to, ot!... Tu pan Pągowski potrząsnął pustym rękawem, w którym tylko kawałek ramienia przy karku pozostał. A Cyprianowicz nalał mu wina: — Za pomyślność chrześcijańskiego oręża! — Dajże Boże! Do dna. Tymczasem młody Cyprianowicz częstował z równie dymiącego dzbana panią Winnicką, pannę Sienińską i czterech braci Bukojemskich. Panie ledwie że dotykały ustami brzegów szklenic, natomiast panowie Bukojemscy nie dali się prosić, skutkiem czego świat wydawał się im coraz weselszy, a panna Sienińska coraz ładniejsza. Więc nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów na wyrażenie swego zachwytu, poczęli spoglądać na nią ze zdumieniem, sapać i trącać się łokciami. Na koniec najstarszy, Jan, rzekł: — Nie dziwować się wilkom, że chciały kosteczek i mięsa waćpanny popróbować, boć nawet i dzika bestia wie, co prawdziwy specjał!... A trzej inni — Mateusz, Marek i Łukasz — nuż bić się dłońmi po udach: — Utrafił! w sedno utrafił! — Specjał! nic innego! — Marcepan! Słysząc to panna Sienińska złożyła ręce i udając przestrach, rzekła do młodego Cyprianowi cza: — Ratujże waćpan, bo widzę, że ichmościowie dlatego jeno mnie od wilków ratowali, aby mnie sami zjedli. — Mościa panno — odpowiedział wesoło Cyprianowicz — pan Jan Bukojemski mówił: nie dziwować się wilkom! a ja rzeknę: nie dziwować się panom Bukojemskim. — To już zacznę chyba mówić: "Kto się w opiekę..." — Jeno nie żartuj z rzeczy świętych! — zawołała pani Winnicka. — Hej! gotowi ci kawalerowie i ciotuchnę razem ze mną zjeść. Nieprawda? Ale pytanie to pozostało przez chwilę bez odpowiedzi. Owszem, łatwo było z twarzy panów Bukojemskich wyczytać, że znacznie mniejszą mają do tego ochotę. Jednakże Łukasz, który miał dowcip od braci bystrzejszy, rzekł: — Niech Jan mówi; on starszy brat. A Jan zakłopotał się nieco i odrzekł: — Kto tam wie, co go jutro spotka! — Roztropna to uwaga — zauważył Cyprianowicz — ale do czego ją waćpan stosujesz? — Bo co? — Bo nic: jeno pytam, czemu to o jutrze wspominasz? — A to waść nie wiesz, że afekt gorszy od wilka, gdyż wilka można zabić, a afektu nie zabijesz? — Wiem, ale to znów inna materia. — Byle dowcip dopisał, mniejsza o materię... — Ha! jeśli tak, to Boże dopomóż dowcipowi. Panna Sienińska poczęła się śmiać w piąstkę, za nią Cyprianowicz, a w końcu i panowie Bukojemscy. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwała służka prosząc na wieczerzę. Starszy pan Cyprianowicz podał ramię pani Winnickiej, po nich szedł pan Pągowski, młody zaś Cyprianowicz prowadził pannę Sienińska. — Trudna dysputa z panem Bukojemskim — rzekła rozweselona panienka. — Bo jego racje są jako narowiste konie, z których każdy ciągnie w inną stronę; wszelako powiedział on dwie prawdy, którym trudno negować. — Jakaż jest pierwsza? — Że nikt nie wie, co go jutro spotka, jako i jam na przykład nie wiedział, że oczy moje ujrzą dzisiaj waćpannę. — A druga? — Że łatwiej wilka zabić niż afekt... Wielka to prawda. To rzekłszy westchnął młody pan Cyprianowicz, a panienka spuściła na oczy cieniste swe powieki i zamilkła. Po chwili dopiero, gdy już siadali do stołu, rzekła: — A waćpanowie prędko przyjedźcie do Bełczączki, aby zaś opiekun mógł wam wdzięczność za ratunek i za gościnę okazać. Posępny humor pana Pągowskiego poprawił się znacznie przy wieczerzy, a gdy gospodarz wniósł w ozdobnych słowach naprzód zdrowie niewiast, a następnie zacnego gościa, stary szlachcic odpowiedział bardzo uprzejmie, dziękując za wybawienie z ciężkich terminów i zapewniając o swej wiekuistej wdzięczności. Mówiono potem de publicis: o królu, o jego zwycięstwach, o sejmie, który w kwietniu miał się zebrać, i o wojnie, która groziła cesarstwu niemieckiemu ze strony sułtana tureckiego, a na którą zaciągał już ochotników w Polsce pan Hieronim Lubomirski, kawaler maltański. Panowie Bukojemscy słuchali z niemałą ciekawością, jako tam w Niemczech przyjmowano z otwartymi rękoma każdego Polaka; albowiem Turcy lekceważyli jazdę niemiecką, polska zaś budziła w nich należyty postrach. Pan Pągowski ganił nieco dumę kawalera Lubomirskiego, który mawiał o grafach niemieckich: "dziesięciu takich w jedną moją rękawicę wlezie", ale chwalił jego przewagi rycerskie, niezmierną odwagę i wielką biegłość w sztuce wojennej. Słysząc to Łukasz Bukojemski oświadczył w imieniu swoim i braci, że niech tylko wiosna uczyni się na świecie, to nie wytrzymają, jeno do pana kawalera podążą, ale póki mrozy mocne, będą jeszcze bili wilki, aby się za pannę Sienińską godnie pomścić. Bo chociaż powiedział Jan, że nie ma co się wilkom dziwować, przecie gdy się pomyśli, że taki gołąbek niewinny stać się mógł ich pastwą, to aż serce pod szyję podchodzi od wściekłości, a zarazem trudno utrzymać łez. — Szkoda — mówił — że skóry wilcze takie tanie, iże Żydy zaledwie za trzy talara dają, ale łez trudno utrzymać i nawet lepiej po prostu im pofolgować, gdyż kto by nie pożałował uciśniętej niewinności i cnoty, ten okazałby się barbarusem, niegodnym rycerskiego i szlacheckiego imienia. To rzekłszy pofolgował istotnie łzom, a za jego przykładem poszli zaraz i inni bracia, chociaż bowiem wilki mogły w najgorszym razie grozić życiu, nie zaś cnocie panny Sienińskiej, jednakże tak ich wzruszyła wymowa brata, że serca zmiękły w nich jak wosk przygrzany. Chcieli też po wieczerzy palić z pistoletów na cześć panienki, ale sprzeciwił się temu gospodarz mówiąc, że ma w domu borowego, człowieka wielkich zasług, któren jest chory i potrzebuje spokoju. Mniemał pan Pągowski, iż to może jaki zubożały krewny domu, a w najgorszym razie szlachcic z zaścianka, więc przez grzeczność począł się o niego wypytywać; dowiedziawszy się jednakże, iż to jest chłop służebny, wzruszył ramionami i spojrzawszy niechętnym i zdziwionym okiem na starego Cyprianowicza, rzekł: — A tak! zapomniałem, co o waścinym zbyt ludzkim sercu opowiadają. — Daj Boże — odpowiedział pan Serafin — aby nie opowiadali nic gorszego. Siła temu człowiekowi zawdzięczam, a może i każdemu się to trafić, gdyż on wybornie zna się na ziołach i każdej chorobie umie zaradzić. — To już mi tylko to dziwne, że skoro innych tak uzdrawia, siebie nie uzdrowił. Przyślij go waszmość kiedy tej oto mojej krewniaczce, pani Winnickiej, która z ziół rozmaite extracta wyciąga i ludzi nimi morzy; ale tymczasem niech nam wolno będzie pomyślić o spoczynku, bo mnie droga okrutnie strudziła, a i wino niecoś rozebrało, równie jak panów Bukojemskich. Bukojemskim rzeczywiście kurzyło się z czupryn, a oczy mieli mgliste i rozrzewnione, więc gdy młody Cyprianowicz poprowadził ich do oficyny, gdzie miał razem z nimi nocować, to szli za nim wielce niepewnym krokiem po skrzypiącym od mrozu śniegu, dziwiąc się, że miesiąc śmieje się do nich i siedzi na dachu stodoły, zamiast świecić na niebie. Lecz panna Sienińska tak głęboko zapadła im w serca, że chciało im się jeszcze o niej mówić. Młody Cyprianowicz nie czuł także ochoty do snu, kazał więc przynieść gąsior miodu, po czym zasiedli wedle wielkiego komina i przy jaskrawym świetle łuczywa pili z początku w milczeniu, słuchając tylko świerszczów grających w izbie. Wreszcie najstarszy, Jan, nabrał w piersi powietrza, po czym wydmuchnął je w komin z taką siłą, że aż się płomień pochylił, i rzekł: — O Jezu! Bracia moi mili, zapłaczcie nade mną, bo przyszedł na mnie termin żałosny! — Jaki termin? mów, nie ukrywaj! — A to przecie miłuję tak, że aże mi kolana mdleją. — A ja, to myślisz, nie miłuję? — zawołał Łukasz. — A ja? — krzyknął Mateusz. — A ja? — zakończył Marek. Jan chciał im coś odpowiedzieć, ale zrazu nie mógł, albowiem porwała go czkawka. Wytrzeszczył tylko oczy z wielkiego zdziwienia i począł spoglądać na nich tak, jakby ich pierwszy raz w życiu widział. Wreszcie gniew odbił się na jego obliczu. — Jak to, tacy synowie — zawołał — to starszemu bratu chcecie w drogę wchodzić i szczęśliwości go pozbawiać? — O wa! — odpowiedział Łukasz — to cóż? Zali to panna Sienińska jakowaś ordynacja, że ją tylko starszy ma brać? Z jednegośmy ojca i matki, przeto jeśli nas takimi synami zowiesz, to rodzicielom w grobie uchybiasz. Każdemu wolno miłować. — Wolno każdemu, ale wam wara, boście mi oboedientiam powinni. — Mamy całe życie końskiego łba słuchać? Co? — Bluźnisz, poganinie, jako pies! — Ty sam bluźnisz. Bo Jacobus młodszy był od Ezawa, a Józef naj młodszy z braci, więc ty Pismu Świętemu przyganiasz i przeciw wierze szczekasz. Przyciśnięty tymi argumentami do muru, Jan nie umiał na razie znaleźć odpowiedzi, a gdy jeszcze Mateusz wspomniał coś o Kainie, jako starszym bracie, wówczas całkowicie stracił głowę. Gniew wzbierał się w nim coraz większy, aż na koniec począł prawicą szukać szabli, której zresztą nie miał przy boku. I nie wiadomo, do czego byłoby doszło, gdyby nie Marek, który trzymając od pewnego czasu palec przy czole, jak gdyby się porał z jakąś myślą, nagle wykrzyknął ogromnym głosem: — Jam najmłodszy z braci, jam jest Józef, więc dla mnie panna Sienińska! A inni zaraz zwrócili się do niego, ze wzburzeniem w obliczach i skrami w oczach: — Co? Dla ciebie? Dla ciebie, ty gęsie jaje, ty słomiana kukło, ty końska zołzo, suszykuflu, ty opoju!... Dla ciebie? — Stulcie gęby, skoro tak stoi w Piśmie! — W jakim Piśmie, głąbie? — Wszystko jedno, ale stoi. Samiście się popili, nie ja! Lecz tu wdał się między nich Stanisław Cyprianowicz. — Czy wam nie wstyd — mówił — szlachtą i braćmi będąc, kłótnię wszczynać? Tak-że to obserwujecie miłość braterską? I o co kłótnia? Czy to panna Sienińska jest grzyb, który ten do kobiałki schowa, kto go pierwszy w borze zdybie? Zali taki jest między pelikanami obyczaj, którzy to pelikanowie nie będąc ani szlachtą, ani nawet ludźmi, przecie z rodzinnych afektów jedne drugim we wszystkim ustępują, a gdy ryb nie nałowią, to się krwią własną wzajemnie karmią? Wspominacie zmarłych rodziców waszych, ależ oni tam łzami się zalewają widząc niezgodę synów, którym pewnie co innego pod błogosławieństwem nakazywali. Już im tam i pasza niebieska nie smakuje, i oczu nie śmieją podnieść na owych czterech ewangelistów, których imiona na chrzcie świętym wam podawali. Tak mówił Staszko Cyprianowicz i choć z początku chciało mu się cokolwiek śmiać, jednakże w miarę jak mówił, coraz więcej się własną wymową przejmował, albowiem dla kompanii także był nieco podpił. Atoli panowie Bukojemscy rozrzewnili się w końcu jego przemówienia niezmiernie i zapłakali wreszcie wszyscy czterej, a najstarszy, Jan, zawołał: — O dla Boga, zabijcie mnie, ale nie nazywajcie mnie Kainem! Na to Mateusz, który był o Kainie wspomniał, rzucił mu się w objęcia. — Bracie, katu za to mnie oddać! — Wybacz, bo się z żalu rozpuknę — wołał Łukasz. Marek zaś: — Szczekałem przeciw przykazaniu jako pies. I poczęli się ściskać, lecz Jan uwolniwszy się wreszcie z objęć braci siadł nagle na ławie, rozpiął żupan, rozgarnął koszulę i obnażywszy pierś począł mówić przerywanym głosem: — Macie! oto jako pelikan!... macie! — A tamci nuż jeszcze bardziej szlochać: — Pelikan! czysty pelikan!... Jak mi Bóg miły! — pelikan! — Bierzcie pannę Sienińską! — Twoja ona! ty ją bierz. — Młodsi niech biorą... — Nigdy! Nie może być! — Jechał ją sęk! — Jechał ją sęk! — Nie chcemy jej! A wtem Łukasz uderzył się dłońmi po udach, aż rozległo się po izbie. — Wiem! — zakrzyknął. — Co wiesz? Mów, nie ukrywaj! — Niech ją Cyprianowicz bierze! Usłyszawszy to tamci aż zerwali się z ław, tak im trafiła do serca myśl braterska, i otoczyli Cyprianowi cza. — Bierzją, Staszku. — Najlepiej nas pogodzisz. — Jak nas kochasz! — Dla nas to uczyń! — Niech ci Bóg błogosławi — wołał Jan wznosząc oczy do nieba i wyciągając nad nim ręce. A Cyprianowicz spłonął na twarzy i stał zdumiony, powtarzając: — Bójcie się ran boskich!... Lecz serce drgnęło mu w piersiach na samą myśl, bo siedząc od dwóch lat przy ojcu wśród głębokich lasów i mało ludzi widując, od dawna nie napotkał tak cudnej dziewczyny. Widywał podobne niegdyś w Brzeżanach, gdy ojciec oddał go na tamtejszy dwór, aby nabrał ogłady i znajomości spraw publicznych. Lecz wówczas był jeszcze pacholęciem — i czas zatarł te dawne wspomnienia. Aż oto teraz, gdy wśród borów ujrzał znów niespodzianie taki kwiat śliczny, ludzie mówią mu od razu: bierz go!... Więc zmieszał się okrutnie i raz jeszcze powtórzył: — Bójcie się Boga! gdzie wam albo mnie do niej! Lecz oni, jako to zwykle pijany żadnej przeszkody nie widzi, poczęli nalegać: — Nie będzie żaden z nas drugiemu zazdrościł — mówił Łukasz — a ty ją bierz! Mieliśmy i tak na wojnę iść, bo dość nam tego leśnego stróżowania. Trzydzieści talerów na cały boży rok. Na napitki nie starczy, a coże na ochędostwo? Konie posprzedawaliśmy i na twoich za wilkami jeździmy, rzędy też... Wiadomo, że ciężko sierotom. Lepiej na wojnie zginąć — a ty ją bierz, jak nas kochasz! — Bierz ją! — wołał Jan — a my do Rakusz, do kawalera Lubomirskiego pociągniem. Niemiaszkom pomagać pogan łuszczyć. — Bierz ją zaraz... — Jutro! Do kościoła!... Lecz Cyprianowicz ochłonął już ze zdumienia i wytrzeźwiał tak, jakby nic od rana w ustach nie miał. — Ludzie, zastanówcie się, co mówicie! Zali to tylko waszej albo mojej woli do tego potrzeba? A cóż ona sama? A cóż pan Pągowski, który jest człowiek dumny i nieużyty? Choćby też i panna stała mi się z czasem przyjacielem, wolałby on może, by rutę siała, niż aby została żoną takiego chudopachołka jako ja albo i któren z was. — O wa! — zawołał Jan. — A cóż to pan Pągowski — kasztelan krakowski czy hetman wielki? Jeśliś dla nas dobry, to i jemu wara nosem kręcić. Za mali mu na swatów Bukojemscy? A wiera! Stary jest, niedługo mu do śmierci, niechże się strzeże, aby mu święty Piotr palców we wrotach niebieskich nie przyskrzybnął. Ujmijże ty się za nimi, święty Pietrze, i powiedz mu tak: "Nie umiałeś, o taki synu, za życia mojej krwi uszanować, całujże psa w nos!" Tak mu po śmierci powiedz! Ale my się i za życia nie pozwolim spostponować. Jak to? To dlatego, że nie stało fortuny, mają nas poniewierać i jako chłopów traktować?... Takaż ma być zapłata za nasze służby ojczyźnie, za naszą krew, za nasze rany? O bracia moi, sieroty wy boże! niejedna krzywda nas w życiu spotkała, ale cięższej nikt nam nigdy nie wyrządził. — Prawda, prawda! — wołali żalośliwie Łukasz, Marek i Mateusz. I łzy żalu popłynęły im znów obficie po policzkach, lecz wypłakawszy się poczęli się burzyć, albowiem zdawało im się, iż takiej obrazy nie wolno ludziom urodzonym puszczać w niepamięć. Marek, który był najbardziej z braci porywczy, pierwszy sobie o tym przypomniał. — Trudno go na szable pozywać — rzekł — bo stary jest i lewej ręki nie ma, ale jeśliby nam wzgardę jakowąś okazał, trzeba się pomścić. Co mam czynić? pomyślcie!... — Nogi mi zmarzły na mrozie — odrzekł Łukasz — a teraz mnie palą okrutnie. Żeby nie to, zaraz bym coś obmyślił. — A mnie łeb pali, nie nogi. — Z pustego i tak nie nalejesz. — Kaczan głąbowi przygarnia! — rzekł Jan. — Będziecie mi tu kłótnię zaczynać, zamiast odpowiedź obmyślać! — zawołał z gniewem Marek. Lecz tu wdał się między nich Cyprianowicz. — Odpowiedź? — zapytał — a komu? — Pągowskiemu. — A na co chcecie odpowiadać? — Na co? Jak to: na co? I poczęli na się spoglądać z niemałym zdumieniem, a potem zwrócili się do Marka. — Czego ty od nas chcesz? — A czego wy chcecie?... — Do jutra sesja — zawołał Cyprianowicz. — Ot, i ogień już w grabie przygasa, i północ dawno minęła. Łoża tam pod ścianą gotowe, a spoczynek słusznie nam się należy, bośmy się spracowali na mrozie. Ogień przygasł istotnie i pociemniało w izbie, więc rada gospodarza trafiła do przekonania panów Bukojemskich. Chwilę jeszcze trwała rozmowa, ale coraz mniej żywa, a potem zaszemrał w izbie szept pacierzy odmawianych to ciszej, to głośniej, a przerywanych głębokimi westchnieniami. Głownie w kominie poczęły pokrywać się popiołem i czernieć; czasem zapiszczało coś w dogasającym ognisku i świerszcze ozwały się po kątach żałosnym ćwierkaniem, jakby z żalu za światłem. Rozległ się jeszcze w pomroku stukot butów zrzucanych z nóg na podłogę, po czym krótki czas cisza, a następnie ogromne chrapanie czterech uśpionych braci. Lecz młody Cyprianowicz nie mógł zasnąć, albowiem wszystkie jego myśli krążyły koło panny Sienińskiej, jak żwawe pszczoły wokół kwiatu. Gdzie tam spać z takim rojem w głowie! Przymknął wprawdzie powieki raz i drugi, lecz widząc, że to na nic, pomyślał: — Pójdę obaczyć, czy się u niej świeci jeszcze. I wyszedł. W oknie panny Sienińskiej nie było światła, tylko blask miesiąca drgał na nierównych szybach jak na bieżącej wodzie. Świat był cichy i uśpiony tak głęboko, że nawet śniegi zdawały się spać w zielonawej topieli księżycowego światła. — Czy ty wiesz, że mi cię rają? — szepnął młody Cyprianowicz patrząc w srebrne okno dziewczyny. ---- Na polu chwały 01